


Subjective

by SLynn



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Episode Reaction, Gen, Post-Powerless, S2 211
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-08
Updated: 2008-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-01 00:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLynn/pseuds/SLynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam has a lot of time to reflect.  Post-“Powerless”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subjective

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the ‘bad day’ prompt at [](http://heroes-contest.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://heroes-contest.livejournal.com/)**heroes_contest**

**Title:** Subjective  
 **Author:** [](http://slynn6776.livejournal.com/profile)[**slynn6776**](http://slynn6776.livejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Fandom:** Heroes  
 **Genre:** General  
 **Pairings or Characters:** Adam Monroe  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Beta By:** [](http://tripp3235.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://tripp3235.livejournal.com/)**tripp3235**  
 **Summary:** Adam has a lot of time to reflect. Post-“Powerless”.

 **Notes:** Written for the ‘bad day’ prompt at [](http://heroes-contest.livejournal.com/profile)[**heroes_contest**](http://heroes-contest.livejournal.com/)

x-posted [](http://heroes-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[**heroes_fic**](http://heroes-fic.livejournal.com/) /[](http://heroes-contest.livejournal.com/profile)[ **heroes_contest**](http://heroes-contest.livejournal.com/)

  
**Subjective by SLynn**

There’s really no such thing as a bad day.

A day, being a measurement of time, is incapable of being good or bad. It simply is. A day is only a tool, used by man, to count out our existence.

Good or bad days are just a matter of perception.

How a day is seen by outside forces, by those living it, is where the judgment begins. Those judges, those people, create the label and deem the day good or bad based on our own limited experiences.

Not that the day cares.

The day is indifferent. It is a fixed measure of time. A fraction of a week, a month, a year. A heartbeat of an eon. Day after day rolls past, careless of labels and people and things. A day is beyond labeling, always fixed and yet never the same.

Why? Because days, like time, are subjective to us all.

People are the same.

We are good or bad, not because of our actions, but because of how our actions are viewed. Others label us, define and confine us, for our deeds without stopping to consider our motives; without stopping to consider the whole. The life we live is what makes us, and our actions are the byproduct. That the thing you may consider to be bad is actually my idea of good.

Some might think of me as a bad person.

I’m positive that most of my actions, although justified, would be viewed as such; as evil or hateful. Spiteful. Really, they’re just misunderstood.

The things I’ve done, and attempted to do, were good. Well, they were good for me. I’m still human after all. I’m still capable of forming my own opinions of right and wrong. I still make my own decisions. I’m still capable of choosing to be wrong and ignoring what is right for my own needs the same as everyone else.

They were my doings and I stand by them. And they were purposeful.

The only purposeful thing I’ve done in ages…

People need a purpose.

I need a purpose.

Without purpose the days, no matter how many of them pass you by, are void. And when it comes down to it, we need our days to be defined. We need the labels and judgments. We have to call something good or bad, if only so that we know it was real.

So even if a day doesn’t know well enough to resent being called good or bad, it needs to be done. People will always need to separate their lives by their own biases.

I’ve lost track of the days.

Does that somehow mean I’ve lost part of my humanity? That, because I can no longer separate the hours into days, and the days into weeks, and so on and so on, does that mean that I am still really alive?

If I think, and feel, and rant, and storm, and wonder… I must be. I must be if I still have a purpose.

Because I haven’t yet forgotten. And I still believe I am right.

So, really, I suppose that it doesn’t matter. This could all be one really long day, and for me, it really wouldn’t matter if it was or if it wasn’t.

Even if it was just one really long bad day.

I’ll still live to see another.

**The End**  



End file.
